Prohibición Encarnada
by Shiro nya
Summary: Corre…escapa…y…aléjate…Porque…nuestro amor…es…prohibición…encarnada -BelxFran-XanxusxSqualo-ByakuranxMukuro-FongxViper- Onegai entren!
1. Chapter 1

Prohibición Encarnada

_Corre…escapa…y…aléjate…Porque…nuestro amor…es…prohibición…encarnada. _

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen exclusivamente a Akira Amano.

-Diálogo de personajes– / -"_Pensamiento__ de personajes"-_

* * *

I. Punto de partida

_-…tras nosotros, por eso, un tiempo deberemos ocultarnos. Para no levantar sospechas, entre nuestras presas caminaremos…Se que para algunos debe ser repulsivo, pero hermanos míos, solo esperen un poco y la dulzura de nuestra venganza nos embargara…Hasta ese entonces, no nos volveremos a ver las caras… - _

_Todos los oyentes dieron un suspiro de pesadez en general. Algunos negaron con la cabeza, resignados. Otros apretaban puños y dentaduras, ira solo sentían. En cuanto a las hembras, algunas sollozaban, por el destino duro y difícil que les esperaría a sus crías. Por el contrario otras tomaban a sus cachorros, mientras les susurraban rencores._

_Un cachorro, con lagrimas secas en su rostro, mostraba sus ojos, una vez vivos de energía, vacios, sin querer creer en lo que le sucedía a su gente, sin querer creer que su vida había sido destruida, sin querer creer que ahora tendría que rebajarse a vivir entre sus presas, humillación, desgracian, asco. A su corta edad, sintió algo que sus contemporáneos no, sed de venganza. Sus ojos, enrojecieron, hermosos rubíes, como la luna traicionera que se posaba sobre ellos…_

* * *

-Estas son las habitaciones reales. Aquí es donde reposa la familia, la del medio es de los reyes y las laterales, pertenecen a los jóvenes príncipes – La ama de llaves le siguió indicando – Debo también advertirte, que a los jóvenes príncipes, les desagrada por completo que traten de ver sus ojos – La mujer siguió caminado sin mirarlo.

-¿Y los reyes?- Pregunto

-Ellos casi nunca están, les encanta viajar. Pero claro, eso no es algo que te interese, a ti solo te incumbe servir a los jóvenes príncipes. La verdad, es que a mi parecer, no eres apto para que formes parte de la servidumbre de la casa, deberías ser uno de los jardineros – Dijo en un tono mal educado.

Fran rodo los ojos. Había entrado a trabajar en la casa real, de los reyes de Italia. Claro, quien diría que en pleno siglo XXI, aun habría gente como él, rogando porque lo contrataron en las grandes casas reales. Solo lo hacía por necesidad, después de todo, él no se alimentaba de aire.

-¡Ponme atención cuando te hablo, mocoso!- Regaño la ama de llaves

-Perdón- Dijo secamente

-Si, como no…Como te iba diciendo, tu itinerario será, primero, te levantaras a las 6 am en punto, ni un minuto tarde. Segundo, deberás alimentar a las mascotas reales. Al visón albino Tempesta y al murciélago, Tormenta –

-Sus nombres son iguales-

-¡Calla!...Tercero, a las 7 am en punto, ni un…-

-Minuto más tarde- Completó

-¡Que te calles!...Levantaras de su sueño real a los príncipes, para que ellos puedan alistarse e ir a su escuela. Cuarto, en su desayuno, te quedaras parado al lado de ellos, por si solicitan algo de ti, tamb…-

-¿Y a qué hora se supone que yo desayuno?-

-¡Mira niño, me están cansando!- Se exalto por las seguidas interrupciones

-Bien, bien. Cálmese señora, yo solo preguntaba- Puso las manos como defensa

-¡Solo preguntaba, solo preguntaba! Pues te responderé ahora mismo, para que dejes de hablar de una vez. Los que más importan acá son los reyes y los príncipes, en este momento… –

-Los príncipes-

-¡SI!...En cuanto a ingerir alimentos, deberás acostumbrarte a comer después de terminar tus deberes y ah hacerlo en pequeños lapsos, y si esto no te agrada, simplemente te puedes ir yendo, porque al parecer no te agrada la idea. ¡Claro! Como un niño podría saber lo que tener una gran responsabilidad. Los chicos de ahora son muy ociosos y flojos y tamb…-

-Usted es una neurótica-

…

La mujer empezó a temblar de rabia.

-¡CÓMO ME LLEMASTE!-

-Pero es verdad- Dijo con un semblante neutro

La ama de llaves, empezó a acercársele furiosamente, quizá con la intensión de darle una severa reprimenda. Pero unos segundos antes de que la mujer, le asestara una bofetada por insolente, salió corriendo de la escena.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ!- Le oyó decir, bueno, gritar

…

Tras haber corrido por un rato, se dio cuenta de algo, se había perdido ¡Genial! Empezó a merodear por ahí, haber si encontraba a alguien que lo pudiese ayudar. Así fue como llego hasta una gran puerta, tenía un letrero que decía "Biblioteca". Se escucho algo de ruido dentro. Como era algo obvio, pensó que seguramente ahí dentro estaría alguien de la servidumbre, desempolvando los libros. Entro sin tocar primero.

Dentro observo centenar tras centenar de libros, wau, si que era todo una "Biblioteca", recorrió con la mirada los colosales estantes. Nuevamente escucho ruido, esta vez pudo distinguir bien, que venía de la parte trasera de los estantes. Se apresuro en llegar.

-Disculpe yo…-

Un rubio, de cerquillo LARGO, de pantalones negros y entallados, con un polo de patrón de rayas negras y moradas y con botas blancas; se encontraba sentado en el piso, husmeando en un libro, por lo visto muy antiguo.

-Eh ejem…- Fingió una tos, para que el otro le hiciera caso

El rubio rápidamente, lo miro. Aunque exactamente, no se podía decir que viera algo, con ese cerquillo, pareciera que eso era imposible.

- ¿Sabes, como podría llegar a la cocina? Es que ya es hora de les lleve su almuerzo a los príncipes-

Mostro una gran sonrisa.

-Gato Chesire…-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Se levanto del piso

-Ah, nada. Bueno ¿Sabes cómo llegar o no?-

-Ishishi… Que sirvienta más extraña. No sabe cómo es el lugar donde trabaja- Se burlo

-Si bueno, será porque soy nuevo y esto es todo un laberinto- Dijo en su defensa

-Aun así, tu deber es saber por dónde moverte, si no, como planeas atenderme- Se puso a la altura de Fran

-¿Atenderte?-

-¿No me digas que no sabes quién soy?- Acerco mas su rostro

-No- Dijo casi en un susurro. Se embeleso mirando los labios del rubio.

-Ishishi…Pues para que te enteres, yo seré el próximo rey. Pero por el momento soy, el Príncipe Belphegor- Lo canturreo alegremente

Al escucharlo, se alejo rápidamente del príncipe.

-No sabía. Perdón por mi insolencia al hablarle de forma incorrecta- Dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Tu cara no me dice que lo sientas de corazón- El rostro del peli verde era neutral, no mostraba nada.

-Enserio, lo siento- Dijo intentando hacer otra reverencia, pero esta vez fue detenido por una mano, que lo hizo volver a poner recto.

-Que interesante Bel. Con que ahora tu nuevo hobby, además de ser una rata de biblioteca, es estar con jugueteando con las sirvientas sheshe-

Fran volteo a ver a la persona que había hablado. Era otro rubio, con el cabello algo más largo que el del otro, llevaba una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro pegado y unas botas color negras.

-Y si así fuera que. ¿No me vayas a decir que tú también quieres jugar con las sirvientas? Shishishi-

-Claro que no, yo no me rebajaría como tú. Prefiero encontrar diversión de calidad-

-Mmm, que bueno. Pero aunque encontrases "diversión de calidad", ellas no te harían caso-

-¿Así, por qué, según tu?-

-Ishishi…Fácil, eso es porque eres un corriente-

-¿Corriente?...Sheshe, te quieres morir no- Metió la mano dentro de sus ropas y luego lanzo tres objetos en dirección de su hermano.

Como Fran se encontraba en medio, no le permitia ver bien a su gemelo.

-¡Quítate!- Tiro al piso a Fran y él también se calló en el piso por accidente.

-Au…- Dijo sin mostrar dolor en su cara

-¡Que lindo! Como proteges a tu noviecita-

-Deja de decir estupideces…príncipe corriente ishishi-

-Cuida tus palabras, porque bien sabes que el próximo rey seré yo y cuando eso pase, te juro que mandare a que pongan tu cabeza a rodar sheshe- Miro a Fran, que aun seguía en el piso – Y la tuya también rodara- Lo señalo con el dedo.

-Eh…disculpe- Quiso intervenir.

-La única cabeza que va a rodar será la tuya, lo que es más, eso será ahora mismo…Y ya deja de decir estupideces, porque yo nunca me metería con una sirvienta- Saco tres cuchillas plateadas.

-Disculpen…-

-Pues veamos a quien se le cae la cabeza primero-

-¡Disculpen!-

-¡Qué!- Dijeron los gemelos en unisonó

-No soy mujer-

-¿Ah?-

-Soy un hombre-

-Ok. Yo sabía que eras raro, Bel. Pero, no sabía que fueras gay- Dijo Rasiel

-Yo tampoco lo sab….¡Qué dices! ¡Yo soy bien hombre! ¡El gay serás tú!-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Fran-

-Nombre unisex- Acoto Bel

…

-¿Enserio eres hombre?- Le preguntaron los dos

Fran se quedo con la boca abierta, al ver que los dos eran un par de retrasado ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta de que era hombre? Eso se veía a leguas ¿No? Al menos el se había considerado en toda su vida bien hombre…al menos él se había visto así.

-Olvídenlo...jóvenes príncipes. Mejor voy por su comida- Se levanto del piso y se dirigió a la puerta.

Salió la biblioteca, se encontró con una mucama, que le indico donde quedaba la cocina y el comedor.

* * *

Todo estaba en silencio. Los príncipes ingerían sus alimentos, mientras su nuevo sirviente, estaba a su lado.

De pronto, a Resiel, le pareció muy gracioso iniciar una pequeña guerra de alimentos. Un panecillo salió volando a la cabeza de Bel, a lo que este reacciono, tomando una patata de su plato y lanzándosela a Rasiel.

Fran, una no podía creer que los príncipes, actuaran de manera tan infantil.

Luego de varios minutos, de pastas, carnes, verduras y postres voladores. Ambos, empezaron a violentarse verbalmente, para variar.

Para cuando se levantaron, se dieron cuenta, de que, sin querer habían embarrado totalmente de comida al peli verde. Pero, como eran príncipes, ellos nunca se disculpaban, al contrario…

-Eres un asco sheshe- Se burlo Siel.

-No te vendría mal un duchazo shishi- Se rio Bel.

Ambos se retiraron, dejando a Fran con un enorme tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo.

* * *

-Tu castigo por insolente- Le entrego un plumero.

-Pero esa parte, no me toca a mí- Replico.

-Yo sé. Pero, esto es para que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores-

-Pero…-

-¡Ve ahora! Niños estos que no respetan-

Fran se dio media vuelta hacia la biblioteca. Si, la biblioteca. Su castigo era desempolvar todos y cada uno de los libros.

-Vieja gorda, se aprovecha nada más porque soy chiquito y flaquito- Dijo para sí mismo.

-¡ERES UN INSOLENTE!- Nada escapaba de los oídos de fiera de la vieja ama de llaves.

* * *

-Mierda- Susurro.

Ya eran como las ocho de la noche y aun no acababa de desempolvar los benditos libros. Eran demasiados para él solo. Sin mencionar que los de las plantas superiores, eran imposibles de alcanzar, ya que, exactamente, él, no tenía medida de jugador de básquetbol, ni tampoco era el hombre araña, para trepar por los estantes. Pero no tenia de otra. Trepo los estantes.

Polvo y polvo.

-¡Achú!- Estúpido polvo. Le daba alergia.

-¿Ahora te crees el hombre araña?- Se impresiono al oír la voz y por poco cae.

-No- Dijo mirando a Belphegor con algo de molestia. A lo que este sonrió como el gato Chesire.

Bel se acerco a uno de los estantes, de donde cogió el mismo libro que había estado leyendo con anterioridad. Se volvió a sentar en el piso.

…

Diez de la noche, por fin había acabado con la mayoría, estaba muerto de cansancio. Decidió terminar lo otro al día siguiente. Empezó a descender con cuidado de no matarse. Una vez seguro en el piso, pudo observar detenidamente a Belphegor. Rubio, delgado, piel blanca, facciones finas. Lo típico en un…príncipe.

-Amm…príncipe Bel- Lo llamo.

-¿Hmp?- No aparto la mirada de su libro.

-Ya me retiro a descansar…Antes de que me valla ¿Se le ofrece algo?- Pregunto atento.

-Si- Paso la hoja.

-Usted dirá-

-Anda al cuarto de Siel, y le pones esto en su champú- Le alcanzo una pequeño frasco, que decía: "Tinte instantáneo: Castaño oscuro".

Fran tomo el pomito y luego miro a Bel.

-Creo que el príncipe Siel, se molestara conmigo si hago esto-

-¿Y?...solo ve y hazlo- Volvió a pasar varias páginas del libro -¡Rayos! ¿Dónde demonios esta la parte de las brujas?- Hablo consigo mismo.

La mano de Fran, pasó las páginas del libro de Bel.

-Es en la página 914…Brujas, encantos y maldiciones- Bel se quedo un poco anonadado.

-¿Ya has leído este libro?- Señalo el objeto.

-¡Sí!- Al darse cuenta de que se había emocionado, se avergonzó.

-Ah…bueno, ya me voy a poner esto en el champú- Se fue con dirección al cuarto de Siel.

Vio que Fran se había ido.

-Ishishi…parece un pingüino, con esa ropa de mayordomo…no, más bien…ishishi, una ranita- Sonriendo siguió mirando su libro.

* * *

-¡BELPHEGOR HIJO DE PUTA!- Grito Rasiel saliendo de su cuarto, con dirección a la de Bel.

-¡BELPHEGOR ERES U…!-

-¡De la misma madre!...hermanito- Dijo con sorna.

-¡Se que fuiste tú el que hizo eso!- Tomo mechas de su cabello.

-No lo sé…mm, puede que si…o que si ¡Ishishishi!-

-¡Maldito!-

El mayor se abalanzó sobre su hermano y con las manos, intentaba ahorcarlo.

_Toc toc_

_-¿Príncipe Belphegor, está despierto?...Es hora de que se levante- _7am, en punto. Hora de que los príncipes se levanten.

Al no tener más respuesta que un _"Ugh", _Fran entro a la habitación.

-Príncipe Bel, ya es hora de qu…- Sus ojos se quedaron súper abiertos.

No podía creer que este par de gemelos, que parecían odiarse a muerte, estuvieran en tremenda escenita. El mayor TOTALMENTE DESNUDO, sobre el otro. En cuanto al menor, representaba, a la típica víctima de un intento de abuso sexual.

El tic nervioso, sobre el ojo izquierdo de Fran, se hizo presente.

-Amm…amm, yo…yo vuelvo más tarde, cuando no estén ocupados…Disculpen las molestias, sigan con lo suyo, como si yo nunca hubiera entrado- hizo mímicas con las manos. Se escurrió por la puerta, cerrándola muy despacio.

_Click._ Puesta cerrada.

…

Ambos se miraron y se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado por la mente del peli verde.

-Esto es taaaaaaaan molesto- Dijeron en coro.

-¡FRAN VEN AQUÍ!-

* * *

-Ojo malo…tranquilo- Se palmeo su ojo izquierdo.

_-¡FRAN VEN AQUÍ!-_

-Hay ya yai- Dijo Fran entrecerrando los ojos.

* * *

_Toc Toc_

_-¿Me llamaban?-_ Se escucho tras la puerta.

-Pasa- Dijeron

-¿Si?-

Ambos se encontraban parados. Se abalanzaron sobre el más pequeño y lo arrinconaron contra la puerta.

-¿Qué pensaste?- Inquirió Rasiel

-Ah, no se a que se refiere…exactamente-

-¿Pensaste que éramos incestuosos, no?- Bel

-Pues…-

-¡No lo niegues! ¡Sabemos lo que pensaste!-

-Si tiene razón, pensé eso-

-¡Deja de negarlo!- Grito Bel

-Pero yo…-

-¡Ni intentes hacernos pensar otra cosa!-

-Eh…-

-¡Basta! ¡Me siento ofendido!-

-¡Yo más que tú!-

-¿Quieren comer su desayuno?- Pregunto de la nada.

-Sí, claro- Salieron seguidos de Fran.

* * *

Era el medio día. Hora de sacar a que tomen sol, las mascotas. Aunque por raro que sonase, el murciélago, también quería sol. Raaaaaro.

-Tempesta…Tormenta, vengan- Llamo

Ambos animales, salieron a carreras, para ver quien llegaba primero, igualitos que Bel y Siel. Fran pudo verlos juguetear por ahí. De pronto, ambos seres se detuvieron en seco, quedaron observando un frondoso arbusto, del cual sonó un _"¡GRRRR!". _Fran se acerco lo suficiente como para coger al visón y al murciélago. Se metió a la casa rápidamente.

* * *

A las 3 pm. Era la hora en que los príncipes regresaban de la escuela. La puerta principal se abrió, pero solo entraba Belphegor.

-Príncipe Bel…- Llamo Fran.

-¿Qué?- Dijo fastidiado, después de un atareado día de estudio.

-Disculpe, pero ¿Dónde está el príncipe Siel?-

-…Lo mato un auto-

-Vaya…Tendremos que preparar un funeral muy ostentoso-

Bel lo quedo mirando.

-¿Qué no acaso no puedes tener otra facción que no sea esa?...Pareciera que no sientes nada-

-¿?...Pero si a mí me han dicho que soy muy expresivo…- Dijo intentando pintar una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no pudo.

-Te han visto la cara, porque no es cierto-

Fran se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces el príncipe Siel, salió-

-Se fue por ahí, creo que dijo algo de una barata…o algo así-

-Que vocabulario tan…fluido-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que su léxico es muy fluido e interesante, proviniendo de un príncipe, que se supone no dice groserías-

-Ishishi, el príncipe puede decir lo que quiera –

-Si el príncipe quiere ser rey, tiene que dar un buen ejemplo-

-Con buen ejemplo o no. Yo seré el rey. Rana-

-Pues por lo que veo, no. Ya que el príncipe Rasiel, es el primogénito, por ende él será el rey. Claro que, nunca faltan los accidentes ¿No es así, príncipe Bel?-

-Para ser una rana escuálida, tienes una lengua muy suspicaz- Alago el príncipe

-Gracias por el alago, pero… ¿Qué es eso de "rana"?-

-Ishishishi… ¿Qué no te has visto en un espejo?-

-Sí, si me eh visto-

-Pues pareciera que no, porque además de tener cara de niña, pareces una rana, todo verde- Sonrisa gato Chesire mode on!

-¿Verde? Pues, no es mi culpa tener los rasgos "verdes"- Puso énfasis en "verde"

-Shishi…Tengo hambre-

-Su comida, ya está en el comedor-

-Bien-

Los dos llegaron al comedor. Bel se sentó a comer y Fran, como era debido, se quedo parado, por si a Bel se le ofrecía algo.

-Mejor retiro los platos demás, si no, van a venir insectos por el olor- Fran procedió a levantar uno de los platos

-¿Ya comiste?-

-No- Cogió otro plato

-Comete eso- Señalo lo que era de Rasiel

-N-no, gracias-

-Comételo-

-No es necesario, enserio yo…-

-Que te lo comas- Alzo un poco la voz. Fran se sentó en la mesa.

-Bueno, bueno ya. Tampoco es para que se altere…la gente aquí es muy neurótica – Susurro lo último.

-Lo oí-

-Perdone-

Así, paso casi una hora. Bel ya había arrasado con lo suyo, en cuanto a Fran, apenas y habías probado bocado de cada cosa.

-¿Qué, no te gusta?- Los ojos verdes lo vieron directamente.

-N-no es eso-

-Entonces-

-Es que no tengo mucho apetito- Se excusó

-Ahí ya, si mucho. El príncipe está pensando que eres anoréxico-

-No lo soy-

Bel empezó a tamborear sus dedos sobre la mesa.

-Lo juro. Palabra de niño explorador- Levanto al mano

-Ishishi- El príncipe se levanto su asiento, que quedaba en frente del peli verde, para trasladarse al lado del mismo.

Fran lo miro algo extrañado. Bel le sonrió y tomo con el tenedor, un poco de comida.

-Di "Ahh"…ishishi-

Fran alzo una ceja.

-Ehh…-

-Dije "ah", no "eh"- Tomo la cara del pequeño y forzó sus mandíbulas, para poder abrir la boca.

-Espere, espere-

-Espere, nada- Le metió la comida y movió su mandíbula inferior, de arriba hacia abajo.

-Ahora pásatelo- Le obedeció

-Príncipe, yo no…¡Hmp!- Le volvió a meter comida a la boca.

-Calla y come…ishishi-

Más que por el hecho de que le diera pena de lo raquítico y escuálido que estaba Fran, le daba toda la comida por fastidiarlo. A ver si en una de esas vomitaba.

Un plato de adobo de carne con puré, y uno de sopa de sustancia de carne después; vino lo peor, lo más temido por el menor, EL POSTRE...

-Ahora, la Brusellina de Toffe. Abre grande- Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra

-No, la Brusellina no- Por primera vez demostró una emoción, desesperación.

-Sí, la Brusellina si…- Puso la sonrisa malévola del año.

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado. Nyu el próximo capítulo, estoy por terminarlo…Solo falta que ustedes, los lectores, digan si les gusto o no, para poder seguirla…

En el próximo capítulo:

_-Ni intentes escupirlo- Le puso dos dedos es los labios. Ni que remedio, se lo trago._

_-Ishishi…rico ¿no?-_

_-Aja…jaja…- Se tapo la boca con las manos, en su interior, la demasía de azúcar, le hacía en extremo hiperactivo. _

_-¿Te sientes bien?- Le pregunto al verlo temblar y taparse la boca._

_-Jajaja ¡Sí! – Le SONRIO_


	2. Chapter 2

II. Una verdad tuya…A partir de hoy todo será diferente.

De una sola vez, le metió en la boca un gran pedazo de postre.

-Ni intentes escupirlo- Le puso dos dedos es los labios. Ni que remedio, se lo trago.

-Ishishi…rico ¿no?-

-Aja…jaja…- Se tapo la boca con las manos, en su interior, la demasía de azúcar, le hacía en extremo hiperactivo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Le pregunto al verlo temblar y taparse la boca.

-Jajaja ¡Sí! – Le SONRIO

-Ok. Ya estás bien rarito- Dijo mientras alejaba el plato de torta del peli verde.

-¡No! ¡Dámelo! ¡Mío, mío!- Grito. Se le abalanzó encima a Bel, lo hizo caerse de la silla y se engullo todo el plato. Se paro y se fue corriendo.

Bien, esto no era bueno, había creado un monstro de azúcar. Ishishi, que divertido, las cosas no buenas eran divertidas.

Siguió a Fran. Lo vio parado frente a la refrigeradora, engullendo todos los dulces que encontraba. De pronto, de verlo comer tanta azúcar, a él también le provoco.

-A un lado, yo también quiero azúcar- Lo empujo un poquito

* * *

El ama de llaves, también conocida, por Siel, como la nana María, y por Bel, como la vieja bruja, se despertó, al oír un enorme barullo. Se percato que venía de la cocina. ¡Oh no! Como volviera a atrapar al jardinero, devorando la comida, otra vez, lo mandaría a despedir.

Al llegar encontró algo inesperado. A el menor de los príncipes, junto con el nuevo sirviente, cantando "One more Time", de Daft Punk.

_-¡¡¡"__One More Time  
One more time  
Were gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing  
One more time  
Were gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing"!!!____–_

-¡Príncipe Belphegor!-

Al escuchar el título de Bel. Ambos chicos voltearon y quedaron mirando a la anciana.

-¡La parca!- Grito Bel

-¡Ohh! No, es la vieja gorda jeje- Dijo Fran

-¡Cómo que vieja gorda! Ahora te enteras- Lo toma de la oreja

-¡Au, au!- Se quejo

-¡Uyyyy! ¡La rana se porto mal ishishishi!- Se burlo

-¡Jaja jodete!-

-¡Niño, qué ese vocabulario con el príncipe!- Se escandalizó

-¡Niño!- La remedo. Empezó a revolverse bajo la mano de la mujer y logro zafarse, para ponerse al lado de Bel.

-¡Príncipe, valla a dormir, mañana tiene escuela!-

-El príncipe no irá a la escuela mañana ishishi. –

-Entonces… ¡Tú, vete a dormir!- Señalo a Fran con el dedo

-¡Atrápame! ¡Wiii!- Salió corriendo de la cocina

-¡Ishishi! ¡La rana corre rápido! – Puso su gran sonrisa de gato

-Príncipe por favor, escúcheme y valla a dormir- Rogo

-Mmm…¡Ishishi! ¡Atrápame!- También salió a carreras de la cocina

-¡Príncipe!- La nana salió.

Toda la noche, la pobre mujer se la paso correteando a los dos chicos.

* * *

_Tui tui tui_

Los pájaros cantaban. Por el piar de estos, Bel, empezó a abrir los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza, lo primero que recordó fue cuando le dio de comer a la rana el postre, luego cuando ambos empezaron a atragantarse con los dulces de la cocina y…nada más. ¿Qué rayos había hecho?

Reacciono bien y se dio cuenta de su entorno. Su sala, todo patas arriba, incluyendo a la vieja, que estaba noqueada en el piso. Se percato que estaba tirado en el sofá principal, uno grande y amplio. Se sentó y sacudió un poco la cabeza, luego, la rana, ¿Dónde estaba la rana? Miro a todos lados…

-Bel-sempai- Escucho la voz de Fran arriba de él. Alzo al cabeza, y vio que el peli verde, se encontraba colgando del candelabro de la sala.

-¿Me puede ayudar a bajar?- Dijo sin interés

* * *

-¡No toleraré esto! En este mismo instante agarras tus cosas y te largas de aquí- María se estaba muy enojada. Ella pensaba que todo, lo había provocado Fran.

Fran la ignoro y siguió dándole de comer a las mascotas.

-¡Que no me has oído!-

-Si la oí-

-¿Entonces? Ya vete-

El menor cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-Si no te vas por las buenas, voy a mandar a llamar a los guardianes reales a que te saquen a patas- Amenazo.

-Tú no vas a sacar a nadie de aquí- La vieja ama de llaves volteo a mirar a Bel, que había entrado en la habitación de las mascotas reales.

-Príncipe, le rogaría que no se meta en esto-

-Te acabo de decir, que de aquí nadie se va-

-Este mocoso, ah ocasionado todo este alboroto, lo sé- Señalo a Fran, que ahora jugaba con Tempesta.

-Así sea o no. Yo soy el que decide aquí-

-Sus padres me han dado la potestad en esta área de la servidumbre, así que, por favor…-

-Eso no quiere decir, que puedes pasar de mí-

María, empezó a ponerse roja de ira.

-El que también decide, es el niño, digo, el príncipe Rasiel-

-Rasiel y yo estamos en la misma posición, y este momento, Rasiel, no tiene nada que ver en el asunto, lo que es más, ni siquiera está en la casa –

La vieja arrugo el ceño y con paso apresurado salió, no sin antes susurrar.

-Por eso, yo creo que mi niño Siel, sería un mejor rey que tu…-

-Yo creo que usted ya debería meterse en un cajón y enterrarse, porque ya está bien añeja- Fran saco la cabeza por la puerta y le hablo a la anciana. A lo que esta solo se indigno más.

* * *

"_Hallar el volumen de un prisma que tiene como base dos polígonos convexos, si su área es la misma que la un cono que tiene como radio 4cm". _¡Estúpidos poliedros de revolución! ¡Maldita vieja que le trajo la tarea! Lo hizo por joderlo. María había llamado al colegio diciendo que los hermanos habían despertado algo enfermos y que por eso no habían ido, pero que ella en ese momento, 7 de la noche iría por los deberes que seguro le habrían asignado a Bel, y los de Rasiel no, porque el mayor aun se encontraba muy mal como para hacer algo. Genial, eran las 9, y aun seguía tratando de descifrar el problema 1 de los 15 ejercicios de matemática.

Soltó un suspiro y cerro su cuaderno. Se levanto de su escritorio y se tiro en su cama a dormir de una vez, estaba cansado. Se puso a pensar en los hechos del día. Esa vieja, si que un fastidio, si fuera por él, hace mucho que ya la habría despedido. Desde pequeño, recordaba, _"mi niño Siel esto", "mi niño Siel aquello"_. Lo que le molesto más aun, fue el hecho de que quiso pasar sobre su autoridad, le dijo que Fran no se iría y ella dale y dale con lo mismo…Ahora se preguntaba ¿La rana tenía su edad, no? Y si era así ¿A qué hora iba a la escuela? ¿Y sobre todo quienes eran sus padres? Aun era menor de edad, como para trabajar, ¿Y si era huérfano? Debería estar un orfanato. Cuando llego por el puesto de mayordomo personal de ellos, estaba bien vestido y le dieron el puesto rápidamente.

_Toc toc_

_-Eh…Bel-sempai ¿Está despierto?- Era Fran_

-Pasa-

-Quería preguntarle si se le ofrece algo-

-Si quier…¿Qué es eso de Bel-sempai?- Pregunto extrañado

-Ayer, usted me dijo _"Ishishi, dime Bel-sempai"-_ Bel entrecerró los ojos, aunque Fran, no pudo verlo.

-Cuando imites al príncipe, no pongas esa cara de rana mongolita-

-¿Ah? Pensé que mi imitación era buena…practicare mas-

-¿Entonces, como quiere que lo llame, Principe Belphegor o Bel-sempai?- Pregunto

-Mmm…ambos, ishishi, los dos suenan bien, aunque el ultimo sea con japonés- Chesire, mode on!

Fran rodo los ojos.

-Quería una cosa-

-Usted ordene-

-Respuestas. El príncipe pregunta y tú responde-

-Bueno-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Amm…- Miro hacia el techo y con los dedos conto

-Quince…creo-

-¿Cómo que crees?...En fin ¿A qué horas vas a la escuela?-

-¿Es necesaria, la encuesta sobre mi vida?-

-Ishishi sí. EL príncipe tiene curiosidad-

-Ok…-

-¿A qué hora vas?-

-Voy los fines de semana-

-¿Tus padres?-

-Por ahí…-

-¿Ah?-

-No sé donde están, cuando tenía ocho los perdí de vista – Dijo sin más.

Bel se quedo impresionado, que hasta en hablar sobre ese tema delicado, Fran, no demostrara nada, ni siquiera nostalgia.

-¿Eres bueno en matemática?- Pregunto, creyendo en el cliché de, las personas pobres, son muy inteligentes, porque en el futuro quieren salir adelante y bla bla bla…

-Ammm…-

-Resuelve esto- Le dio su cuaderno con la tarea. Fran lo miro atentamente.

-Malditos poliedros-Maldijo –Dígame, no estará creyendo en el cliché de "las personas sin dinero, son inteligentes", ¿Verdad?...Porque si es así, pierde el tiempo. Yo no voy a la escuela vacacional todos los años por las puras, ahí puedo salvar el maldito curso de matemática – Arrugo un poquito el ceño.

Bel se sintió engañado por los clichés, nunca más confiaría en ellos.

-En fin- Tiro su cuaderno.

* * *

-Ah…ah…- Rasiel respiraba con dificultad. Un extraño dolor adormecía todo su cuerpo. Maldita la hora en que había aceptado la apuesta con Belphegor, todo era su culpa…

_Flash Back_

_-Oye, le dices a mi nana María que voy a salir con una…chica- Hablo Rasiel_

_-Que te diviertas con la rata marina ishishi…y otra cosa, no soy tu mandadero- Bel subió a la limusina._

_Rasiel solo se hecho la maleta a la espalda y camino con dirección opuesta del camino de su transporte. Pasadas casi dos cuadras se encontró con una chica, M.M. se llamaba._

_-¡Príncipe!- Chillo feliz la peli roja._

_-Como sea, camina ya, el futuro rey no se quiere aburrir-_

_Solo había aceptado salir con ella, por una apuesta que había hecho con Bel. El que sacara la menor noto en el examen semanal de historia, saldría con la demente del clarinete; la llamaban así porque siempre paraba con el instrumento en las manos._

_Tuvo que soportar toda la tarde sus incesantes "bla bla agua bla bla soy linda bla bla ropa bla bla soy tu mejor opción de reina bla bla"…Era un tormento para sus oídos. Al final, en la noche fueron al cine a ver una estúpida película romántica. Y como la ultima cerecita de la noche, caminaron por un parque lleno de piletas, como ya eran casi la media noche, no había nadie, fue entonces cuando Rasiel se pregunto, si es chica no tendría padres quienes preocupar por estar tan tarde fuera de casa. _

_Metido en sus pensamientos, no percato que la loca le había dicho "te amo", y que ahora se empinaba para besarlo. Para cuando se dio cuenta, muy tarde, había logrado robarle un beso. Y como era de esperarse de un digno fututo rey, le grito y le dijo que una plebeya como ella nunca estaría con él y ni en sus mejores sueños, el se metería con ella. _

_Escupiendo todas estas crueles palabras, se fue. La escucho sollozar un rato. No le intereso, siguió su camino a casa. _

_Diviso a lo lejos el castillo, pudo haber llamado la limusina, pero tenía ganas de que viento chocase contra su rostro. Para cortar camino, se metió por el mini bosque que tenían como patio. _

_De pronto escucho que lo seguían, pensó que eran unos ladrones. Decidió encararlos, pero solo era MM, que miraba hacia abajo, no haciendo visible su rostro._

_-¡Y ahora qué rayos quieres!- _

_Ella tan solo se acerco más. Rasiel se dispuso a retomar su marcha, dejándola atrás, pero entonces, ella, lo tomo del brazo, para ser mujer tenía fuerza, demasiada._

_-Suéltame- Le ordene- ¡Que me sueltes!-_

_-Y-yo te dije algo v-verdadero…el amor duele- Empezó a levantar el rostro._

_-¿A qué te ref…?- _

_Rasiel sintió una mordida en su hombro. Se dio cuenta de su situación. MM, le había propinado una mordida salvaje, parecía un perro rabioso. Forrajeó un poco, y se llevo una impresión horrible, el rostro de la chica, ahora era extraño, tornándose muy parecido a un perro. En su afán de que ella ya no se le acerque, salió corriendo, aun herido y desangrándose._

_Corrió, pero sus fuerzas el fallaron, cayo se rodillas y pronto la inconsciencia de hizo de él._

_End Flash Back_

Faltaban unos pasos, para poder llegar. Tenía que llegar para que lo atendieran ya. Se había quedado inconsciente todo el maldito día. ¿Qué acaso nadie se preocupaba por? ¿Hola? EL era un príncipe, futuro rey. Cansado, se recostó contra un árbol. La respiración le era entrecortada, observo la gran luna…llena…

-¡AAAGGH!-

* * *

-¡Ah!...mierda- Bel se había quedado dormido.

Después de lanzar su cuaderno se tiro en su cama y al parecer se había quedado dormido y además, Fran, lo había tapado con una manta…

Se despertó drásticamente, porque tuvo una pesadilla extraña, el siendo perseguido por algo, que le era muy familiar.

Miro hacia su gran ventana, diviso la luna… ¿Roja?...Belphegor frunció un poco el seño, se sobo la vista y no…si era la luna roja.

Luego bajo la mirada, y en medio del patio, en los rosales. Estaba Fran, al parecer, intentando atrapar a Tempesta y a Tormenta, que le hacían imposible en atraparlos…

-Oye, Froggy- Llamo su atención desde arriba, el tercer piso.

Fran miro hacia arriba y Bel, era el que lo llamaba.

-Ah…Buenas noches, Bel-sempai-

-¿Qué haces?- Se recostó en su ventana

-Intento atraparlos- Señalo a las mascotas

-¿Y porque este par está afuera de su habitación?-

-Es que les estaba arreglando sus camitas, cuando me descuide y se salieron por la puerta hasta acá- Suspiró con pesadez. Pero luego se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Bel-sempai, podría, por favor, llamar a Tempesta?-

-Mmm- Se rasco al barbilla -No-

Fran se quedo con la boca abierta

-Que malo- Dijo

-Ishishishi, así es como tu príncipe es - Apoyo su rostro en sus manos, y nuevamente miro la luna.

-¡Ven aquí! ¡Waa!- Fran se calló al piso.

-Ishishi- No puso contener una risa pequeña, al verlo caer como un paquetito.

Aunque Belphegor, tenía un poco desarrollado el sentido de ayuda al prójimo, como un milagro divino, se le dio por ayudar a Fran. Se puso su ropa de siempre, no ensuciaría su pijama, bajo al jardín.

* * *

-Tormenta, ven, por favor- Los ojos ya le pesaban de sueño. Tanto así que hasta había llegado al punto de gatear.

-Ishishishi- Escucho tras suyo –Son ese uniforme, mañana no vas a trabajar-

El uniforme de mayordomo, de Fran, era un asco, lleno de tierra y hojas.

-Como sea- Dijo cansado

_¡FIIIIU!_

De un silbido de Bel, Tempesta, corrió y subió a sus hombros. Ahora Tormenta faltaba.

-Van aquí, rata voladora- Ordeno Bel.

-¡Yiii yii!- Chillaba el murciélago.

Lo malo, era que estas mascotas, eran como sus dueños. Eso significaba, que Bel no ejercía ninguna autoridad sobre Tormenta.

Fran, aun en el piso, observo que el murciélago, se poso sobre una rama de un árbol de manzano.

-Tan bonito, pero terco-

-¿Ah, bonito?- Bel se extraño, a la gente medio normal, no le gustaba ese tipo de animales.

-Sí, es bonito-

-Pero es carita de rata- Señalo

-A mí me gusta- A la respuesta, Bel suspiro.

Rana rara, pensó.

…

-_¡GRRRRR! ¡AUUUUUU!_- Los alaridos de un animal, resonaron en la noche.

Bel y Fran, se quedaron pasmados, al oír tales aullidos.

-¿…un perro?-

-Un perro grande- Dijo Fran

Ambos silenciaron nuevamente y escucharon que algo grande, muy grande corría y se acercaba.

-Muévete. Vamos, adentro- Le ordeno Bel.

-Pero todavía, no atrapo a Tormenta-

-Esa cosa que se queda allí. Tú pasa, ya-

-Pero…- Bel lo tomo de la mano –Tengo que coger a Tormenta- Se soltó y camino hasta el murciélago.

-¡Has lo que quieras!- Le grito Bel. Camino hasta por la entrada principal y de ahí lo observaba.

Fran intentaba llamar la atención de murciélago.

-¡GRRRRRRRRR!-

Por segunda vez oyeron el gruñido, pero en esta ocasión, venia justo detrás del árbol donde se había posado tormenta.

-¿Perrito?- Dijo Fran para sí, retrocedió unos pasos.

Y con la luz de la luna, roja ahora, se puso ver al animal cuando salió. Un enorme y hermoso lobo rubio cenizo, mostraba su afilada dentadura.

Este empezó a acercarse lentamente, asechaba a su presa.

En cuanto a la presa, ósea Fran, abrió de sobremanera los ojos, camino lentamente hacia atrás, hasta que piso en falso y cayo sentado en el piso.

…

Belphegor vio con horror que el idiota de su sirviente cayó al piso y que el lobo lo acorralo contra el piso, lo empezó a olfatear y como un muerto de hambre, mostro los dientes por los cuales caía saliva.

-¡Che! ¡Oye tu, sarnoso!- Le lanzo varias cuchillos que cayeron sobre el lomo.

El lobo de una sacudida se quito los cuchillos y le gruño a Bel. Se quito de encima de Fran y corrió por donde estaba el rubio.

Esquivo al lobo grácilmente. No es le tuviera miedo, solo que tenía grandes garras y unos colmillos que, wau.

Mientras Bel entretenía al lobo. Fran se levantó del suelo y corrió con dirección a la casa. Toco insistentemente la puerta, pero no contestaba nadie, ¿Qué acaso tremenda mansión de los reyes no tenia seguridad para los príncipes? Por lo visto no, porque estaban haciendo un gran alboroto y nadie acudía al auxilio de los dos.

-¡Mierda!- Fran se desesperó y llego al extremo de patear la puerta.

¡PUM!

Oyó que alguien se había estampado en la puerta junto a él. Vio que Bel, tenía sangre chorreando de la cabeza y varios arañazos, sin contar que su chaqueta negra de siempre, ahora estaba en girones.

-¡Que abran la puerta!- Le grito

-Nadie…contesta- Fran ahora parecía un autista

-¡Mierda!- Con el cuerpo empezó a dar de empujones la puerta, pero, su peso, no podía contra la fina madera de caoba.

-Bel-sempai- Susurro en hilo de voz

-¿Qu…?- Enmudeció al ver unas iris desorbitadas.

-¡AUUUU!- El lobo corrió en direcciona ellos.

-¡Ah!- En el momento menos espero y justo, Fran se quejo, se cogió al cabeza y se empino en el suelo, empezando a negar solo, parecía un desquiciado.

-¡GOARR!-

El despiadado animal, había mordido a Fran en todo el pecho y como a un muñeco de trapo lo lanzo contra una pared cercana.

-¿F-Fran?- Susurro temblando Bel.

En ese instante, todo se mantuvo en un silencio aterrador. El menor contra una pared, desangrándose. El lobo limpiándose el hocico ensangrentado con la lengua. Y Bel, de rodillas en el piso, sin saber ahora qué hacer.

Bel empezó a caer en la negación.

El licántropo retomó carrera en dirección del príncipe. Ante esto, Bel, consciente de su próxima muerte, se resigno, pensó en varias cosas, pero sobre todo en estos últimos y pocos días, en los cuales se había divertido mucho. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando lo peor.

…

Un sonido hueco, un enorme peso al piso y un aullido de dolor, por parte del lobo. A los pocos segundos abrió los ojos y vio parado en frente suyo a Fran. Pero, ahora, las bellas esmeraldas que una vez tubo por ojos, ahora eran rubíes sangrientos…

El enorme animal, cegado por la ira. Se levanto y emprendió la marcha para atacar a Fran. Todo paso rápido. Con lo que parecía una simple bofetada, mando a volar al enorme ser.

Los ojos de Fran, se clavaron en Bel.

-¿Qué eres?- Belphegor susurro

Al oír estas palabras, algo dentro del peli verde, pareció removerse, un dolor repentino lo atrapo. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y se cogía la cabeza.

-Ah…aah- Se quejaba de dolor

…

-¡ARR! ¡GRRR!-

El príncipe, tomo por uno de los brazos a Fran y se internaron en el bosque.

* * *

Belphegor corría lo más rápido que podía. Como ahora llevaba el peso muerto de Fran, no podía moverse muy ágilmente.

Se sentía impotente. Esa maldita cosa era mucho más fuerte que el. Y para rematarla, Froggy, también había resultado un tanto especial.

¡Maldición! Definitivamente, este no era su día.

El rubio se canso, además de que el también estaba herido y se sentía un poco mareado por la sangre que había perdido por la cabeza. Apoyo a Fran contra un árbol, sentado. Y como no tenían mucho tiempo, intento hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡Froggy! ¡Fran!- Lo zarandeó por los hombros.

Fran abrió los ojos lentamente, aun rojos.

-Bel-sempai…- Hablaba en susurros -¿Y…el lobo?-

-Lo perdimos, pero debemos volver a correr, esa cosa no tardara en encontrarnos-

-Pero, no puedo. Tengo mucha sed- Se quiso reincorporar, pero se fue para atrás.

-No es momento para que te de…sed-

"…_estos seres, cuando se alimentaban de la sangre humana, estos recuperaban su fuerza y hasta se podían regenerarse solos, en caso de haber perdido algún miembro de su cuerpo,…Los vampiros, por el contrario de los humanos, son inmortales…"_

Bel recordó, lo que había leído en su libro. Aquel que anteriormente le había llamado la atención, sobre criaturas de la noche.

-Froggy…-

Fran tosió un poco y boto sangre por la boca.

-Tú no tienes sed de agua ¿Verdad?-

Fran tenía los ojos cansados, pero aun así, vio fijamente al rubio. Con la cabeza negó, era cierto, el no tenia sed de agua…

-Tú quieres…-

-Sangre…- Completo Fran

Al oír esto Bel retrocedió unos pasos.

-Tranquilo, no muerdo- Trato de sonreír

-No puedo creer que tú seas…-

-Como sea…- Miro hacia el cielo –Que manera más humillante de morir. Muerto por un perro sarnazo-

Una brisa paso y levanto las hebras verdes.

_-"Lo siento…no pude seguir"-_ Fran pensó en la promesa que hace mucho había hecho. Sin querer soltó una lagrima traicionera.

…

_-¡AUUUUU!-_ Se escucho a lo lejos.

-Deberías irte, príncipe- Le dijo

-¿Te vas quedar, acaso te quieres morir?-

-No importa ya, además solo soy un estorbo ahora, ni fuerza tengo, al menos, la puedo hacer de anzuelo- Dijo suspirando

- Estas demente-

-Si no te vas, te matara el lobo o yo…-

-¿Qué?-

-Que si no te largas, te mato…Mira te lo pongo, así. Así como hay razas de perros, las hay de humanos. En este caso, tú, eres de una muy especial. Tienes una sangre dulce y extraña de conseguir. Y un vampiro no todos los días se encuentra un humano de esa estirpe. ¿Sabes si quiera lo que me eh tenido que contener para no matarte a ti o a tu hermano?...-

Que brusco era con las palabras el vampiro.

-¿Qué más quieres? Te doy la oportunidad de que te largues y no quieres, eres…raro-

Bel suspiro… De pronto la idea de morir, le estremeció más. Después de todo, tarde o temprano, moriría. Ahora más bien, "la inmortalidad" de los vampiros le interesaba…Si eso era así, eternamente, sería un príncipe, o mejor aún, sería un rey eterno…

-Oye, si yo te diera mi sangre…tú me volverías un vampiro-

Fran alzo una ceja.

-Tu si estás bien loco, humanos locos… ¿Estás seguro de eso?- Lo miro fijamente

-Ishishi, como nunca antes-

-Bien…- Intento reincorporarse, pero estaba muy débil para ello.

Belphegor, lo ayudo a posicionarse. El mismo se arrodillo y se acerco a peli verde. Con la mano, recostó la cabeza del más pequeño, en su hombro, muy cerca de su cuello…

-¿Estás seguro?- Susurro contra su cuello.

-Si…-

-Ya nada será igual para ti- Acerco los labios al cuello blanco.

-Lo sé…Ah- Se quejo al sentir el dolor, que los colmillos rompían la carne.

A partir de hoy…

El príncipe…renació…

* * *

Aquí la segunda entrega 8D!

En el próximo capítulo:

_-…tengo sed-_

_-Bel-sempai, conozco un lugar, donde puedes…-_

_-Yo no quiero la sangre de cualquier mugroso-_

_-¿Ah?-_

_-Quiero beber tu sangre- Susurro en el cuello de Fran_


	3. Chapter 3

III. Capricho alimenticio.

…_Azul. Sí, todo lo que veía era un fondo azul acuoso. ¿Dónde estoy? Se preguntaba algo aturdido. Su cuerpo sentía liviano, se sentía como si estuviese flotando un mar azul…Todo tan quieto y en calma. No, ya no quería seguir ahí, el siempre había detestado la maldita calma. Abrió un poco más sus ojos. Por un momento no vio nada más que el agua que lo rodeaba, pero entonces, a lo lejos, vislumbró una figura que se le acercaba, lentamente. Poco a poco llego a él y aunque lo tenía en frente, no distinguía nada más una pequeña boca con colmillos y unos ojos verdes…_

* * *

-¡UA!- Se levanto sobresaltado.

La respiración agitada, sudaba frio. A pocos, recobro la calma, y por fin pudo darse cuenta de donde estaba. Una habitación ajena a él. Era la recamara de alguien. La cama donde encontraba al centro. Una cómoda mediana a la izquierda, al frente un clóset con un espejo enorme y a la derecha una ventana con balcón. Las cortinas de la misma danzaban por el viento…

_Click_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a un joven peli verde muy conocido por él, Fran.

-Oh, ya te despertaste Bel-sempai ¿Cómo te sientes?- Tomo una silla y se sentó cerca de la cama.

Todos los sucesos ocurridos con anterioridad, se aglomeraron en su cabeza. Y como un balde agua fría, tuvo que aceptar lo que él había pedido…ser ahora un vampiro.

-Froggy, todo lo de ayer…- Dijo casi en un susurro por lo conmocionado que se encontraba.

-Todo lo que recuerdas, del lobo y del hecho que yo y ahora tú, somos vampiros, es verdad- Dijo como si nada.

Ahora que Bel lo notaba, Fran tenía unas cuantas vendas que sobresalían sobre su cuello. El también tenía algunas.

Estaba cansado y como se había sentado en la cama, nuevamente se recostó.

-¿Y cómo fue que venciste al lobo?-

-¿Vencerlo?...Si claro, yo lo vencí, con la poca fuerza que tenía- Dijo burlón

-¿Entonces?-

-Después de que te desmayaste, el sarnoso ese, llego. Corrí contigo, bueno, trote, hasta el otro extremo de la mansión y como no tenía otra opción, ya que ahora te tenía a ti como peso muerto, pues, tuvimos que hacer un salto demencial por el risco -

-Estás diciendo que saltamos por el maldito risco que está a la vuelta de la mansión- Dijo malhumorado.

-Si-

-A ti definitivamente te falta parte del cerebro. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso con un príncipe? ¿Qué acaso no sabes que me puedo morir? Y además…-

-Tú ya no puedes morir- Corto el reproche de Belphegor –Bueno, si puedes, pero solo a causa de ciertas cosas que son contadas y escasas-

Un silencio incomodo, se apodero del momento. El joven rubio suspiro con pesadez... ¡AH! Por qué mierda se encontraba en ese plan tipo depresivo. No, ese no era el príncipe Belphegor. Además, qué más podía pedir ahora, que sería un rey eterno gracias a los dones de ser un ente de la noche.

Rápidamente, de un salto se levanto. Pasando de la mirada de Fran. Se fue hasta el balcón, donde se apoyo para observar la vista. Estaban en la ciudad.

-¿Froggy, de quien es la habitación? Mejor dicho, a quien tuviste que matar para conseguirla, ishishi- Bromeo

-Es mía. Bueno, antes era de una universitaria que la tuve que enviar a recoger flores, usted me entiende- Dijo tranquilo

A Belphegor se le cayó la sonrisa por un momento. Luego, empezó a sentirse cómodo con la brisa matinal.

-Tengo hambre. Froggy, vamos a comer- Dijo volviendo hacia la habitación.

-Uh, bueno. Yo conozco donde puede com…-

-No, no rana. Iremos a donde yo diga, al final, seré yo el que pague-

El dio unos pasos y luego, al darse cuenta de que solo traía puesto un pantalón blanco de pijama.

-¿Y mi ropa?- Le pregunto al peli verde

-Pues como estaba hecha una porquería, la tuve que desechar – Dijo sin más

-¿Y se supone que ahora le príncipe debe salir desnudo a la calle?- Dijo en forma de reclamo.

-Pues si usted quiere…- Rodo los ojos inocente.

-No te hagas el payaso rana- Dijo alzando un puño

-Calma, calma. Creo que tengo ropa que le puede quedar- Puso su dedo en su barbilla.

-No lo creo, tú eres muy enano, tu ropa no me va a quedar-

-No, no, unos parientes me enviaron mucha ropa de varias tallas, según ellos algún día creceré aunque sea un centímetro más. Voy a sacarla- Se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia el gran closet. Abrió una de las puertezuelas y empezó a rebuscar.

-Oye, donde queda el cuarto del baño, me quiero dar una ducha- Bel se rasco la cabeza.

-Está saliendo, al lado- Dijo Fran, aun metido en el closet –Y tienes razón, necesitas una ducha con urgencia, ya empiezas a oler a perro muerto-

-¡Qué acabas de decir!- Se ofendió

-Nada, nada- Siguió buscando

* * *

A los diez minutos, Bel salió del cuarto de baño. Entro al dormitorio y vio en la cama tendido un pantalón negro pegado, muy parecido al suyo y un polo manga corta negro también. Procedió a ponérsela.

* * *

-Rana ya vam…- Cayo al observar que Fran traía la misma ropa que él. Bien, al parecer si era cierto lo de los familiares de Fran.

-Ya vamos, rana- Camino hacia la puerta de salida del departamento.

-Si- Fran lo siguió.

* * *

El día estaba con un sol cálido. Caminaban entre los transeúntes.

Bel tenía las manos en los bolsillos y Fran, tan solo se limitaba a caminar tras el más alto. Entonces escucharon unos chillidos algo molestos…

_-¡Waa que lindos!-_

_-¡Seguro y es su hermanito!-_

_-¡Mira, están igualitos!-_

_-¡Que monada el pequeño!-_

_-¡Y el rubio esta mmm!-_

_-¡Yo me lo quedo!-_

_-¡No, es mío!-_

-¡Ja! Cierren la boca ya, estúpidas plebeyas. Como si el príncipe se fuera a fijar en ustedes- Se paró un momento a decirle eso a las chicas molestas.

Las chillonas callaron y luego susurraron _"Guapo pero mal educado"_. Ambos chicos siguieron caminando.

Fran se puso a su lado e iba a decir algo, pero Bel lo corto con otra cosa.

-¿Cómo pueden decir que somos hermanos?- Dijo un tanto indignado

-¿Ah?-

-Yo soy un príncipe, no me parezco en nada en una rana fea-

Fran se paro.

-Bel-sempai, eso es muy ofensivo-

-Es verdad, mira- Le cogió las mejillas y se las estiro –No hay nada igual en nosotros-

-Shempai, me eshta doliendo- Dijo sin emoción alguna

-¡Vah!- Siguió caminando

* * *

Al llegar a restaurante, todos los mozos hicieron un reverencia digna de un príncipe.

Bel pidió una buena cantidad de comida y Fran, por su parte tan solo tomo un jugo de frutas, sin azúcar.

-Bel-sempai, no creo que deba comer tanto, es que…-

-A callar rana, que me muero de hambre- Dijo, mientras seguía comiendo.

-Pero…-

-¡Shhh!-

Fran suspiro. Apoyo su rostro en sus manos.

…

Una hora después de que Bel había arrasado con todo a su paso. Tomaron rumbo con dirección al departamento.

Belphegor se sentía incomodo y puso mala cara.

-Aun siente hambre, verdad- Dijo de la nada el peli verde.

-Sí, algo- Vacilo en responder.

-Eso es lo que le eh querido explicar desde hace rato. Por ahora ser un vampiro, la comida humana no le satisface el hambre, tiene que consumir sangre –

-¿Y recién hablas?- Malhumorado.

-Yo intente decirle, usted no me escucho-

-¿Y ahora se supone que tengo que matar a alguien para conseguirla?- Se quedo mirando a una chica que justo caminaba por ahí.

-Ni se le ocurra…D-digo, no puede. Es que, los vampiros tenemos a alguien que nos puede suministrar este elixir, pero los precios son muy altos, por eso es que me metí a trabajar en su mansión, para poder costear la sangre-

-Bien, el dinero no es problema. Ahora donde que queda ese lugar donde la podemos comprar-

-Sigame-

De donde estaban, caminaron hasta un parque, que al frente, tenía una pequeña tiendita, vieja y descuidada. Allí se encontraba su dueño, un tal Rokudo Mukuro.

-Oh, pero que tenemos aquí. Ya viniste por tu paquete semanal.- Mukuro le sonrió a Fran

-Hola maestro. Si, vine por él-

Mukuro asintió, y quedo mirando a Belphegor.

-Fran…-

-Tranquilo, él también…es-

-Pero sabes que eso esta…-

-No importa, de ahí yo lo arreglo…Bueno, dame dos-

-Bien- Saco un par de cajas medianas y se las entrego. –Me haces el depósito en la cuenta, tú ya sabes-

-Sí, sí. Nos vemos maestro, hasta la otra semana-

-Bye…- Apoyo su rostro en sus manos –En que problema te has metido niño…- Susurro.

* * *

Puso las cajas en la cama, las abrió y de ellas saco unas bolsas herméticas que contenían aproximadamente 2 litros cada una.

-Te la quieres tomar directo de la bolsa o te traigo un vasito- Alzó la bolsa en el aire

Belphegor quedó mirando raro la bolsa. Vampiro o no, para él esto era un tanto asqueroso. Luego se puso a pensar de dónde rayos habrían sacado esa sangre o de quien seria., y si era de un mendigo o de una prostituta. Horror, sus reales labios no probarían eso.

-Yo no quiero la sangre de cualquier mugroso-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Sabes de dónde sacan eso?-

-Mmm, bueno no, pero de esto vivo y ahora tú también lo harás, no veo cual es el problema-

-Esa sangre, seguramente ah sido sacada de algún vagabundo asqueroso, de un plebeyo cualquiera- Se quejo

-Bel-sempai, no lo veas así. Mira, véalo como si esto fuera leche de una vaca. Imagina que los humanos son ganado vacuno y que su sangre es la leche ¿sí?-

-Tu explicación lo hace más asqueroso aun-

Fran rodo los ojos. Dejo la bolsa en la cama.

-Bueno, si quiere se lo toma, total, es su dinero-

Se sentó en su cama, dando la espalda. Entre sus manos tenía su bolsa de sangre, a la cual le había clavado los colmillos, y ahora chupaba como si fuese un jugo de bolsita.

Belphegor estaba molesto. Por más que quisiese hacer un "real berrinche", a Fran no le interesaba. Y es que ahora, ya no estaba en su castillo donde todo le era complacido, donde con el solo pestañear de sus ojos se hacia la que él quería…Pero, al diablo, el seguía siendo el príncipe y todos, humanos o no, le tenían que respetar, y sobre todo esa rana que era su… ¿Sirviente?

Meditando sobre eso, se le ocurrió una muy buena manera de alimentarse. Una con otra, él le había dado su sangre a Fran y ahora este tenía que devolverle el favor…

La pequeña rana, ya estaba a punto de terminar su bolsa. Al fin, ya pudo probar "bocado". Se sentía tranquilo y un tanto feliz de haber podido saciar su hambre. Entonces, sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás.

-Oye Froggy…- Susurro cerca de su oído.

-¿Uhm?-

-Dime, tú podrías darle tu sangre a otro vampiro-

-Creo que sí, aunque nunca eh escuchado que un vampiro se alimente de la sangre de otro ¿Por qué?- Pregunto sin imaginarse.

-Pues…- Empezó con la los labios a recorrer el payar de la oreja del menor.

-¿O-oye qué tienes?- Intento separarse del Bel, pero este lo atrajo mas a él.

-YO te di mi sangre, sangre real. Ahora, tú me das al tuya-

-¡Q-qué!- Por primera vez en todos estos días que conocía a Fran, Bel, pudo ver que se le desencajo en rostro.

-Pues sí. Hacemos esto, tú tomas la sangre esa- Señalo la bolsa –Y yo tomo la tuya-

-Pero yo…-

-¿Pero qué?-

-Entonces, debo entender, que tú me compras la sangre de bolsa, yo me la tomo y a cambio tu tomas de la mía- Preguntó.

-Ishishi, si- Puso su sonrisa de gato Chessire.

Fran lo pensó un poco, y pensó que no era tan mala idea.

-¿Pero, por qué?- Hizo una última pregunta.

-Si un príncipe dice que quiere algo, este debe tener lo que quiere. Por eso, no hay mas explicación, ranita. Ishishi-

-Eso no es una buena explicación- Lo miro de refilón.

-Solo, se me ah antojado. Quiero beber tu sangre- Susurro en el cuello de Fran.

El peli verde lo pensó por última vez.

-Está bien-

-Buena ranita-

Con la mano, ladeo la cabeza de Fran y bajo el hombro del polo que le quedaba un poquito grande. Posiciono los labios encima de la carne tibia, hizo como un ademan de besarla. Abrió la boca y clavo los colmillos. A lo que el de ojos verdes, tan solo reacciono con un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-¿Qué, nunca te han mordido?- Pregunto curioso mientras lamia el cuello del otro.

-No- Dijo bajito. El pequeño cuerpo tembló al contacto con la lengua.

-¿Entonces como te convertiste en vampiro?- Seguía en lo suyo.

-Yo soy de sangre pura, nací de dos vampiros, a mi no…me…convirtieron.- Los ojos le pesaban. Quien hubiera dicho que esta nueva experiencia, le traería sueño. Al parecer que le extraigan la sangre le producía somnolencia.

-Ishishishi – Rio en el cuello del oji verde –Con que una ranita de sangre pura-

…

-¿Uh? ¿Froggy?- Se dio cuenta de que Fran, había caído en la inconsciencia.

-Bien, hora de dormir-

Acomodo al otro, no sin antes, observarlo un poco mientras dormía. Apago las luces y se hecho en la cama junto a Fran. Se quedo por unos minutos quieto, luego rápidamente cambio de posición y atrajo la rana hacia él.

Esta ranita chupa sangre, al parecer, le iba a traer cosas y experiencias nuevas.

Y era cierto, lo que les deparase el destino, de ahora en adelante sería muy incierto…

* * *

Nyo! Es cortito, pero espero les haya gustado 3!

En el próximo capítulo:

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_

_-Rasiel…-_

_-Muy bien, príncipe Rasiel, de ahora en adelante, yo seré tu rey, Byakuran- _


	4. Chapter 4

IV. Juegos

-No puedo creerlo, todo por la culpa de la inútil de MM, me envían a mí, una pequeña por este. Bueno, al menos es buen mozo nyu jeje-

Bluebell cargaba sobre sus hombros a Rasiel. Casi corriendo entre la maleza del bosque, llego al acantilado, donde los esperaban un helicóptero. Fuera de este se encontraba Kikyo.

-Llegaste…-

-¡Kykyo, porque tuve que ir yo a recogerlo! ¡Que acaso no pudo ir el vago de Zakuro! ¡Seguramente está perdiendo el tiempo ahí adentro!- Chillo

-Tch…Cierra la boca enana, simplemente no se me dio la gana de ir- Hablo El pelirrojo saliendo del helicóptero.

-¡Esa no es una justificación!-

-Bien, entonces digamos que la justificación, es que soy tu mayor- Entró otra vez.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Eres un…!-

-Tranquila, tranquila. Ahora sube al helicóptero.- Zakuro quito el cuerpo de los hombros de la chica y lo coloco en uno de los asientos del interior.

-¡Bien! Tengo ganas de volver y darme un baño-

-Pues eso tendrá que esperar- Dijo Zakuro desde el asiento del piloto.

-¡Ah!-

-Tenemos que llevar un encargo, tu bien sabes que todos los años hacemos lo mismo-

-¡Hmp! Ok, ok…- La chiquilla hizo un puchero y quedo mirando el encargo.

Raaaaaaro. Belphegor lo tenía abrazado. El peli verde se deslizo de los brazos de este. Se dirigió al cuarto del baño.

Al mirarse al espejo, recordó la estúpida creencia de que los vampiros no se reflejaban. Sus ojos viajaron de su rostro a su cuello, donde se hallaban dos pequeños agujeros, ya un poco cicatrizados, con sangre en rededor y la piel amoratada. Paso los dedos por aquella zona y le extraño que no estuviera curada ya, sus heridas no demoraban en curar más que en cuestión de horas. También se encontraba un poco adolorido.

-¿Qué haces ranita?- Bel lo abrazo por detrás.

-Nada…- Fran abrió un poco el grifo del agua, se lavo las manos.

-Humm, bien… Estoy aburrido- Encajo su cabeza en el cuello del otro.

-Podrías jugar a algo – Le sugirió Fran

-¿Jugar? A qué tipo de juegos te refieres-

-No sé, como que quisieras jugar tú-

-Puede ser videojuegos o…juegos de adultos ishishi- Le sonrío

-Pervertido- Fran salió del baño

-Ishishi- Bel siguió a Fran.

Mukuro se cambio de ropa y dispuso el abrir su pequeña y antigua tienda, al pasar por su sala, la cual daba lugar a un gran ventanal abierto, vio que habían dejado unos arreglos florales, un enorme peluche y una carta camuflada entre las flores. Todos los años en la misma fecha era la misma historia. En su casa aparecían aquellos presentes, siempre de la misma persona. Se acerco a paso largo y tomo con agresividad la carta. La leyó y con un poco de amargura la tiro a un tacho cercano.

-Maldito…Qué te cuesta dejarme en paz- Maldijo solo.

Tomo los obsequios y los llevo a su habitación. Giro un poco y quedo observando un mueble, en el que dentro resguardaba un preciado recuerdo. Mukuro suspiró con pesadez y salió de la habitación.

-¡Eso no es justo!-

-No es cosa de justicia, senpai. Es cosa de habilidad –

-¿Habilidad? ¿Acaso crees que un campesino como tu tiene más habilidad que yo en esto?- Señalo la Tv con el videojuego.

-Eh…sip-

-Tch, ya quisieras- Tiro el mando del juego al piso.

-Eres un mal perdedor, príncipe perdedor-

Apenas termino de hablar, tres cuchillos ya hacían clavados en su brazo. Los tomo, doblo y tiró al piso como si fuesen basura.

-¡No hagas eso!-

-Entonces deja de tirarme tus horripilantes juguetes-

-No me des órdenes rana-

-Lo digo también, porque es una pérdida de tiempo, tus juguetes no me hacen nada-

-Así le quitas la diversión- El príncipe se sentó en la cama.

-¿Ya te aburriste otra vez?-

-Si-

Fran se paro del piso y camino hacia el cuarto del baño. Cerró despacio. Mientras Bel, se quedaba dormido arrullado por el viento fresco que entraba por el balcón.

A los pocos minutos Belphegor despertó, le urgía entrar al baño, había ingerido mucho líquido en la mañana.

A paso rápido abrió la puerta del baño y quiso acercarse al retrete, pero se detuvo al observar a algo, mejor dicho a alguien en la tina.

-¿Te mataría tocar la puerta?- Fran se hundió en la tina, intentando ocultar su desnudes.

…

-¿Qué mierd..? ¡Y tú, cierra la puerta cuando uses el baño!-

-Deja de gritar y sal que aquí-

-El príncipe necesita usar el baño-

-Ah...Utiliza una bolsa- Dijo con molestia

-Muévete rana, vete de aquí-

-Estoy en medio de mi baño relajante- Lo miro mal

-A mí qué, con tu relajación ¡Fuera!- Lo tomo de la muñeca y lo obligo a salir del cuarto.

-Oye senpai, esper…- Puerta cerrada.

Fran empezó a temblar un poco por el viento que entraba del balcón, saco unas toallas de su closet, empezó a secarse, hasta que Bel salió del baño. Fran ni se inmuto y siguió secándose el cuerpo. Por el contrario Bel, se quedo viéndolo. Piel pálida, cuerpo pequeño y delgado. Las pequeñas manos, empezaron a sobar la tela felpuda por el cuello y luego por su cabello verde.

Bel se metió nuevamente al baño, se encerró y empezó a bofetearse mentalmente. Por unos momentos se le paso pro al cabeza que la rana era muy…antojable. Se decía a si mismo que eso no se le estaba permitido a un príncipe y que…Él siempre obtenía lo que quería. Maldita sea, solo seria por un momento, una cosa fugaz.

Fran vio que el rubio salió.

-¿Tanto vas al baño senpai?- Dijo mientras se ponía un polo manga larga holgado. Fran tomo su ropa interior para ponérsela. Bel lo tomo de los hombros.

-Vamos a jugar ranita- Susurro a su oído.

-¿A qué?- Pregunto con voz delgada.

Belphegor se lamio los labios. Salto encima del más chico como una fiera. Estrello sus labios contra los del peli verde.

-¡Hmp hmp!- Fran se removió desesperado entre los brazos del rubio. A pesar de ser un vampiro y tener fuerza sobrehumana, no entendía por qué ahora se le habían ido las fuerzas.

Con su lengua exploro la pequeña y dulce boca, cada rincón, memorizándolo. Por falta de oxigeno, tuvo que separarse, sus labios unidos por un hilo de saliva.

-¡Q-quítate!- Hizo el intento de empujarlo.

-Tranquilo, si no, la pasaras mal- Tomo las muñecas y las sujeto con una mano arriba de la cabeza de Fran.

Empezó a esparcir besos por todo el cuello, dejando a su paso marcas rojizas por toda la piel pálida. Fran se mordió los labios para no soltar ningún gemido. Subió la única prenda que cubrió el cuerpo pequeño. Empezó a jugar con su boca y con su mano libre, con los botones rosados que sobresalían de todo el pecho.

-Ah-h…S-senpai, para…ah- Cerro sus ojos para no ver más.

-Ishishishi- Bajo su manos, para acariciar las piernas del otro, serpenteando llego al miembro casi erecto. Empezó a masajearlo.

-¡Ahhh! Por favor, no ahhh- El placer que sentía era mucho. Se sentía confundido, nunca había experimentado aquello, se sentía bien y a la vez horrible, por el hecho de que lo sometieran.

-¡Gyahhh ahhh ahhh!- Aulló de placer al sentir que la boca de Bel jugaba con esa parte intima. Como un caramelo redondo lo lamia y succionaba. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que eyaculara en la boca del otro. Con sus manos ya libres, intento cubrir su rostro rojo de vergüenza.

Belphegor se trago aquel fluido y de nueva cuenta, obligo que Fran abriera las piernas.

-N-no- Lo callo besándolo otra vez. Se separaron y metió sus dedos en la boca del menor.

-Lámelos- El más pequeño solo obedeció. Una vez ya con los dedos ensalivados, los acerco a la entrada rosada. Primero metió un dedo, luego el segundo y el tercero. Jugando en el interior, para dilatarlo.

Fran suspiro varias veces.

Decidió que era tiempo de empezar con lo bueno. Saco sus dedos y posiciono su miembro en la entrada virgen.

-E-eso no v-va a caber allí- Dijo al ver el gran miembro del rubio.

-Ni te preocupes por eso ishishi- Lo penetro de golpe.

-¡AHHH!- Sus ojos botaron lagrimas -¡M-me duele! ¡S-sácalo!-

-Ahh…Mierda, que estrecho eres- Le encanto que el interior de Fran apretara su miembro.

Empezó a moverse de adentro hacia fuera.

El dolor se fundió con el placer. Para no gemir, la ranita se tapo la boca.

-No lo hagas, le quitas lo divertido – Quito las manos.

-¡Ahh! ¡Ahhh! ¡Ngyaaah!-

Al darse cuenta de que había chocado con un punto dulce, en el interior de Fran, Bel acaricio el pene del chico.

-¡S-sempai! ¡Bel ahhh!-

-¿T-te gusta, eh?- Siguió con el vaivén.

-¡S-si! ¡ahh!- Arqueó la espalda.

-Ahhh- El rubio se sentía muy bien.

-¡B-Bel …Senpai! ¡N-no puedo más! ¡Ahhh! ¡AHHHHH!- Grito al llegar al clímax, al igual que Bel.

Ambos respiraban muy agitados.

Fran intentaba regular su respiración, pero entonces Bel lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue algo más dulce y calmado. Se quedo dormido contra el beso.

El príncipe lo acomodo en la cama y tapo ambos cuerpos, para así poder descansar un poco. Empezó a dormir tranquilo cuando sintió que Fran se acurruco en su pecho.

Al abrir sus ojos. Rasiel observo que se encontraba en una especie de calabozo. Quiso moverse, pero estaba encadenado al piso.

-¿En dónde estoy?- Se pregunto. Cayó al oír que alguien se acercaba.

La persona, era un hombre albino, que sonrió y se puso a su altura.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hago aquí?-

-Shhhh- Lo silencio.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Rasiel…-

-Muy bien, príncipe Rasiel, de ahora en adelante, yo seré tu rey, Byakuran- Sonrió.

Aquella sonrisa era más espeluznante que la de él o la de su hermano.

-¿Y quién te crees para decir eso, campesino?- Byakuran lo tomo del cabello violentamente.

-Ya te lo dije niño, tu rey y solo lo diré una vez. – Lo soltó con brusquedad

-¡A qué rayos te refieres!-

-En nuestra especie, yo soy el que manda príncipe jeje-

-¿E-especie?-

-Pareces no recordar nada. Bien- Saco una llave de su ropa y abrió las cadenas. –Si quieres saber, sígueme-

Camino por los oscuros pasillos del calabozo. Rasiel lo siguió.

Ken entro corriendo.

-¡Mukuro-san!- Grito agitado.

-¿Qué sucede Ken?-

-¡Mire, es urgente!- Mukuro tomo la carta entre sus manos. La leyó.

…

-Parece….Parece ser que otra vez tendremos que poner a dormir a ciertos perros-

-¡Sí! Kakipi ya consiguió boletos de avión para todos. En la noche nos vamos ¿Quiere que le avise al mocoso?-

-No, no. Yo le iré a decir personalmente-

-Bien, nos vemos en la noche Mukuro-san- El rubio disponía irse

-Ken!-

-¿Si?-

-Consigan un boleto más-

-¿Eh?

-Solo háganlo-

-B-bien-

Mukuro decidió volver a habitación para poder guardar sus cosas. Luego iría con Fran, tenía que hablar con el urgente acerca de lo que se venía. Y sobre todo, hablar sobre qué rayos haría con su nuevo amigo.

Sus ojos, que recién habían despertado, se posaron sobre el reloj de la pared, 5 pm. Se sentó en la cama con un poco de dificultad. Miro al rubio que dormía a su lado.

No tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que había pasado hace rato, tan solo se le tiro encima y luego… Estaba tan confundido, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso había algún sentimiento de por medio?...Ante esa idea el color subió a sus mejillas. No, no y mas no. El no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, el tenia otras preocupaciones, cosas y objetivos más importantes…Pero, aun así, la maldita duda se le metió en la cabeza…Y si Bel, enserio lo quería…

Suspiro pesadamente. Puso los pies en el piso e intento pararse, pero un dolor punzante en su espalda lo obligo a caer de rodillas al piso.

-Au…- Se quejo despacio. Intento pararse pero no pudo.

Ante el ruido que había hecho al caer, Belphegor despertó y lo vio en el piso.

-¿Qué tienes?- Se sentó.

-N-nada - Esquivo la vista.

-¿En…cerio?-

-Aja- Saco fuerzas, intento otra vez pararse. Ya lo había conseguido, pero el dolor otra vez lo ataco, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Por suerte, el rubio lo tomo en sus brazos antes de que callera.

-Si claro rana, estas muy bien ishishi… ¿A dónde querías ir?-

-A-al baño, me quiero duchar-

-Pero ya te bañaste-

…

-Tú también deberías bañarte senpai- Bel medito un poco

-Cieeerto. Vamos juntos- Lo cargo estilo nupcial. (*o*..XD)

-¿Q-que? ¡No! Yo voy solo-

-Calla rana, así ahorramos tiempo además ishishi-

-¡No, senp…!-

-Calla- Entró al cuarto del baño.

Ambos entraron en la tina, dejo que empezara llenarse de agua tibia. Tomo el frasco de champú y le lavo el cabello. Fran tan solo se sintió más nervioso, y si hubiera tenido corazón, seguramente este estaría palpitando como loco.

-¿Qué tienes?-

-N-nada- Agacho la vista

-Sabes, los campesinos no deben mentirle a sus príncipes-

_Mi príncipe _

-No tengo nada senpai- Negó con la cabeza

Bel tomo su rostro e hizo que lo mirara fijamente.

-Ranita rara- Acaricio su mejilla. Fran suspiro.

Se enjabonaron y lavaron sus cuerpos. Saliendo del baño, Fran noto una peculiaridad en el vientre del otro.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-

-¡Que! ¡No! No, yo solo…- Se sonrojo.

-Ishishishi. Es mi lunar, tiene forma de luna- Señalo.

-Ah, sí, si, como sea-

Ambos se vistieron. Se disponían a ver algo en la Tv. Cuando tocaron urgentemente el timbre.

_RING RING RING_

-¿Si, quien es?- Fran pregunto pro el intercomunicador.

-Soy yo pequeño, Mukuro-

-Ah, maestro. Ahora le abro- Dejo pasar a Mukuro.

-Siéntese- Señalo el sofá de la sala.

-Gracias-

…

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Fran, Il Circolo della Rosa, me ah hecho llegar una carta con Ken y dicen que esta misma noche debemos abordar para llegar al castillo mañana por la mañana-

-¿P-pero, por qué?-

-Los licántropos se están moviendo. Últimamente, están atacando a los nuestros allá en Italia. Por eso es que están haciendo un llamado general, parece ser que…llego el momento, Fran-

-Bien. Entonces esta noche iremos a Italia y…-

-¿Qué es lo que harás con el chico?-

El peli verde enmudeció. Se le había ido por completo aquello.

-Como te dije antes, tu y yo sabemos que esta terminantemente prohibido el transformar humanos Fran-

-Ya lo sé… Ahora, solo me queda llevarlo, además, seguramente ellos ya lo saben-

-Sí. Ellos tienen sus medios para enterarse de la vida de cada uno de nosotros.-

-¿A qué hora es el vuelo?-

-A las 9 pm. Entonces nos vemos en el aeropuerto ¿Si?-

-Claro- Mukuro abrió la puerta para irse – Fran-

-¿Si?-

-Bonitas marcas- Señalo su cuello. Al peli verde s ele subieron los colores a sus pálidas mejillas.

…

-¿Entonces a las 9 no?- Fran se sobresalto al oír la voz de Bel tras suyo.

-Sí, ya lo oíste-

-Supongo, pero aun así no acabo de entender todo y tú me lo vas a explicar, ranita- Se acero y se puso a la altura del menor.

-Tengo que senpai, tengo que…- Lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

Bien, este es el primer lemon que escribo =/=! Así que por favor denle una oportunidad!

En el próximo capítulo:

_-¿Ahora lo recuerdas?-_

_-Si-_

_-Pues eso es bueno, porque tú y tu hermanito se enfrentaran otra vez-_

_-Usheshe perfecto- Rio maniático. _

_-Pero pareces más ansioso por otra cosa, o me equivoco-_

_-Es solo que, quiero destrozar el nuevo juguetito de mi hermano, me la debe – Se toco el hombro, el cual estaba lleno de vendas._


End file.
